Geständnisse Der Nacht
by distel
Summary: Eine kleine Szene die sich im Krankenflügel Ende des 5ten Bandes abspielt. Ron versucht mit seiner Angst und seinen Schuldgefühlen klar zukommen und macht dabei eine überraschende Entdeckung.


**__**

**__**

**_Geständnisse der Nacht_**

Autor: distelMalfoy

Beta: mrsGaladriel

Disclaimer: Alles der J.K.R ihrs! und WB hat auch n bissl was!

Category: Angst, Romance

Spoiler: Jedes Buch

Rating: PG-13

Summery: 

Eine kleine Szene die sich im Krankenflügel Ende des 5ten Bandes abspielt. Wir wollen doch ALLE wissen was zwischen Ron/Hermine dort vorgefallen ist, oder?

Nun ja, Ron versucht mit seiner Angst und seinen Schuldgefühlen klar zukommen und macht dabei eine überraschende Entdeckung!

**Witmung:**

Ich witme diese Story meiner schnellen und zuverlässingen Betareaderin ((was ein deutschaugen roll) die mir auch mal die Meinung sagt wenn ich mist baue!), allen Ron/Hermione fans dieser Welt und einem meiner neuen großen Vorbilder in der ff-welt „RogueSugah"(ihr „The Price of Love" ist einfach unglaublich!)

A/N: 

So! Hy Leute!

Dieser Plot-Hasi hoppelte mir letztens im Kopf rum und ließ mich nicht los…manchmal überfällt mich halt so eine Art Wahn…wie auch immer, ich Hoffe euch gefällts!

Alles Liebe

DistelMalfoy

* * *

_Es ist der Tod, der wie ein Stern, unverhofft vom Himmel fällt._

_Und irgendwo am Horizont, lautlos im Meer versinkt._

_Und wenn er kommt, hab keine Angst, jedes Ende ist ein Neuanfang._

_Um zu sterben, leben wir ein Leben lang._

_Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen._

_Unsre Zeit ist immerzu, nur auf der Fluch vor uns._

_Irgendwann holen wir sie ein._

_Das wird unser Ende sein._

_Und wenn es kommt, hab keine Angst, es ist nur ein Neuanfang._

_Was wäre ein Leben ohne Tod? Es wär' die Sonne ohne Mond._

_Das Leben und der Tod sind ein Liebespaar._

_Was wäre der Tag ohne Nacht?_

_Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen,_

_es gibt immer wieder einen Neuanfang._

**_Die Toten Hosen Alles ist eins_**

_

* * *

_

_Geständnisse Der Nacht_

Ron fuhr hoch. Er atmete in heftigen Stößen und spürte, dass er schweiß-nass war. Ohne seinem rasenden Herzen eine Pause zu gönnen, löste er seine verkrampften Finge, die sich noch immer an die Matratze klammerten, und gegen den Protest seines immer noch schwachen und schmerzenden Körpers, erhob er sich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Er musste sicher gehen. Musste sich vergewissern, das alles in Ordnung war. Leicht schwankend lief er die wenigen Schritte zum Bett zu seiner rechten Seite. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich schob er die Vorhänge, die das Bett umgaben, beiseite und unterdrückte ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen, als ein Stück des Vorhangs die Narben auf seinen Armen leicht streifte.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett und beugte sich über die tief schlafende Person. Er atmete beruhigt aus, als er sah, dass, wie all die Nächte zuvor, alles in bester Ordnung war.

Da lag sie, auf dem Rücken liegend, einen Arm hinter ihrem Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron fragte sich, was sie wohl träumte. Vorsichtig und sanft fuhr er mit seiner einen Hand über ihre Wanke und nahm mit seiner anderen ihre Hand. Sie war warm, er konnte ihren Puls spüren. Wusste wieder, dass ihr nichts passiert war, dass alles wieder wie früher sein würde.

Nein, nichts würde wie früher werden.

Ron hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihre Hand immer fester gehalten hatte, bis sie plötzlich ein leises Murmeln von sich gab und begann, ihre kleine Hand in seiner zu winden. Erschrocken ließ er los.

Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, dass alles stimmte, dann ging er langsam zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett. Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ er sich darauf nieder und ließ den Tränen freien lauf. Nur jetzt, in der Stille der Nacht, wenn er alleine war, ließ er sich gehen, versuchte mit den Bildern, die sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatte fertig zu werden. Wie sie da lag, kalt, starr, kaum atmend auf dem harten, dreckigen Boden der Ministeriumsabteilung.

Nun, da er wach war, wusste er, dass nichts geschehen war. Der Orden war früh genug eingetroffen, um sie alle zu retten, fast alle. Doch das half nicht dagegen, dass jede Nacht, wenn er schlief, er wieder und wieder ein anderes Ende durchleben musste. Ein Ende, in dem kein Orden zur Rettung eilte.

Ron schüttelte rasch den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen an den letzten Traum zu vertreiben.

Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und starrte die verschwommene Decke an. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Was, wenn ihr mehr zugestoßen wäre? Wieso hatte er sie nicht davon abgehalten, ihnen zum Ministerium zu folgen? Wie hatte er einfach nur dort stehen können und zusehen, wie sich selbst in den Tod flog auf diesem unsichtbaren Biest?

Ron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und kniff die Augen zusammen, mehr salzige Tränen rannen seine Wanken herunter. Doch er konnte den leisen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken, der sich seinen Weg bahnte. Rasch drehte er den Kopf und presste ihn in sein Kopfkissen. Immer mehr Schluchzer kämpften sich aus seiner Kehle und er spürte sich zittern. Was hätte er getan, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre? Was, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre? Einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden wäre? Er hätte sich selbst nie verzeihen können, dass er sie nicht beschützt hatte. Nein, während die Liebe seines Lebens dem Tod entgegen trat, hatte er mit irgendeinem verdammten Hirn gerungen.

Selbst jetzt, Tage später, hatte er noch immer Probleme, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Meist schaffte er es, sich zwar tagsüber zu benehmen, als hätte er das ganze problemlos überstanden, aber sobald die Lichter im Krankenflügel ausgingen und er Hermines ruhige Atemzüge vernahm, die ihm sagten, dass sie schlief, konnte er die Erinnerungen nicht aufhalten, die ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit fanden und ihn nicht in Frieden ließen. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Harry verantwortlich gemacht hatte.

Hatte ihm in der Dunkelheit vorgeworfen, was er tagsüber nicht zu sagen wagte, weil er tief im innern wusste, dass es nicht wahr war. Er hatte ihn verflucht. Verflucht dafür, dass er Harry Potter war, der Harry Potter, der einen verrückten Massenmörder im Nacken hatte, dafür das er es zugelassen hatte, das sie sich mit ihm angefreundet hatten. Ohne ihn würde Hermine niemals ohne weiteres lebensgefährliche Flüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Doch er wusste, dass es lächerlich war. Es war nicht Harrys Fehler, es war Voldemorts Fehler. Er war an all dem Schuld.

Aber auch er hatte Schuld, oder etwa nicht? Er hätte sie besser beschützen müssen. Er glaubte, das er sich um Hermine sorgte? Er glaubte, er liebte sie? Ron schnaubte in sein inzwischen feuchtes Kissen. Er mochte sie vielleicht lieben, aber er verdiente sie nicht. Er würde sie nie verdienen.

Er war nicht großartig, mutig, oder heldenhaft. Er war nicht besonders gut aussehend, das wusste er. Er hatte nicht mal genug Geld, um sich einen neuen Schlafanzug zu kaufen. Alles was er konnte, war Schach spielen. Er schnaubte erneut. Das würde ihn sicher weit bringen.

Er hatte nichts, was er ihr bieten konnte. Er verdiente sie nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er sie immer lieben würde. Sie hatten bereits zuviel gemeinsam erlebt, als das er das einfach wieder würde beiseite schieben können. Er würde sie immer lieben, von weitem.

Noch immer leicht zitternd drehte er sich auf den Rücken und blickte erneut herauf zu Decke. Nacht um Nacht hatte er dies jetzt durchlebt, doch es hörte nicht auf. Es schien nur schlimmer zu werden. Plötzlich traten die Erinnerungen wieder vor seine Augen.

Irgendwann hatte der Fluch, mit dem er getroffen worden war, nachgelassen. Er hatte noch immer mit dem Hirn gekämpft, doch als er zu sich kam, hatte er es abschütteln können. Seine Arme brannten und er wimmerte leise. Er konnte Kampfgeräusche in seiner Nähe hören. Er hatte sich umgesehen und Luna bewusstlos am Boden liegen sehen. Er glaubte auch den roten Kopf seiner Schwester irgendwo hinter einer Ecke zu entdecken. Doch nichts davon hatte ihn sehr interessiert, als er Hermine auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er, trotz der Schmerzen in seinen Armen, auf sie zu gekrochen war. _„Nein, bitte Hermine, bitte…" _Er hatte sie zu sich gezogen, hatte ihren Gesichtausdruck gesehen und in seiner Panik und durch seine Schmerzen keinen Puls spüren können…

Ron riss sich aus diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen und kauerte sich auf seiner Matratze in einem kleinen Ball zusammen. Frische Schluchzer ließen seinen Körper zittern und er fühlte erneut die kalte Angst sein Herz ergreifen. Er hatte in diesem Moment geglaubt, sie verloren zu haben. Er hatte geglaubt, sie sei tot.

Ron ahnte, dass er jetzt den Teil der Nacht erreicht hatte, ab dem er sich wie immer in den Schlaf schluchzen würde. In der Hoffnung, dass der nächste Tag anders werden würde, die nächste Nacht ohne Albträume überwunden werden könne.

„Ron?" Ron spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und wusste, dass es Hermine war. Er hatte sie augenblicklich an der Stimme erkannt. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er richtete sich einfach auf und sah sie an, noch immer rannen Tränen seine Wangen herunter.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile einfach so da, Ron wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch als Hermine plötzlich ihre Arme öffnete, konnte er nicht anders, als ihre Einladung anzunehmen. Ron klammerte sich an sie, wollte sichergehen das er sie niemals wieder verlieren würde.

„Schh…" Ron hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass auch ihr Tränen in den Augen standen und eine lange Zeit saßen sie beide nur da und klammerten sich aneinander.

Irgendwann murmelte er: „Ich hatte solche Angst."

Er wusste nicht, wieso es plötzlich so einfach war, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, doch es ging ganz leicht und er spürte bereits wie er sich besser, leichter fühlte.

„Ich hatte solche Angst du wärest…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch beide wussten, was gemeint war. Wieder herrschte lange Stille. Letztlich sprach Hermine wieder.

„Ich hatte auch Angst, damals, als Sirius dich unter die Peitschende Weide gezogen hat und Harry und ich dir nicht helfen konnten. Ich glaubte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

„Ron, ich muss dir etwas sagen", sagte Hermine und löste sich etwas von ihm, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Ron sah sie nur an.

„Als wir in der Ministeriumsabteilung waren und all diese Todesser kamen und… und wir euch verloren hatten, da…da habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich weiß, dass wir nie mehr so wie Früher sein werden, ich weiß auch nicht, wie du reagieren wirst, aber du musst das wissen. Damit, falls uns jemals etwas passiert, wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben." Sie hielt kurz inne, holte tief Luft und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Ron ich…ich liebe dich"

Stille.

Letztlich fand Ron seine Stimme wieder.

„Wirklich?", fragte er mit kleiner Stimme.

Hermine nickte und Ron sah, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Ich…Ich…" Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und ohne es zu merken, näherten sich ihre Lippen. Erst, als er die ihren beinahe berührte, wurde ihm dies klar.

„Nein das…das geht nicht", sagte er letztlich und rückte ein wenig weg von ihr.

„Wieso?" Ron hörte die Furcht in ihrer Stimme.

„Weil ich…du…du verdienst jemand besseres. Ich…ich verdiene dich nicht." Er sah zu Boden.

„Bitte?" flüsterte Hermine und Ron hörte das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme. „Was hast du gesagt? Wie kommst du auf so etwas?"

Doch Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es geht nicht", sagte er beinahe unhörbar. Er spürte ihren Blick auf sich und hob die Augen.

„Ronald Weasley, nenn mir _einen _Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht verdienen soll und ich…ich…bitte, sag mir was das soll"

„Es ist einfach. Du bist…du bist wunderbar, du bist schlau, die schlauste Hexe deinen Alters, du wirst mal etwas Großes werden. Ich…ich bin…nichts. Es gibt nichts, was ich dir bieten kann. Das einzige, in dem ich gut bin, ist Schach… ich bin nicht so mutig wie du, ich bin nicht schla…"

Doch er wurde unterbrochen von einem Paar weicher Lippen, die seinen Wortfluss trockneten. Zuerst war er zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch sobald ihm klar wurde was geschah, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er küsste sie zurück. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er tat, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Ihre Lippen waren so viel weicher, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er spürte, wie ihre kleinen, warmen Hände sich um seinen Nacken legten und mit seinem Haar spielten. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde schweben während ihre Lippen sich aufeinender bewegten. Als sie auseinender gingen, atmeten beide schwer.

„Ron, ich liebe dich und es ist mir egal, ob du viel Geld hast oder wenig, ob du einen höheren IQ hast als ich oder nicht, es ist mir sogar egal, wie viele ZAG's du bekommst", sie grinste leicht. „Na ja, fast. Ron ich liebe dich weil du bist, wer du bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich zum Lachen bringst, mich wegen der Hausaufgaben nervst und mich oft zur Weißglut treibst. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Verstehst du! Ich will niemand Besseren oder Reicheren. Ich will dich und egal was du denkst, ich werde dich immer lieben."

Ron war sprachlos. Als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, hatte er sich entschieden, es gab nichts, was er sonst hätte sagen können.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine." Er sah Hermine das erste Mal seit den Geschehnissen in der Ministeriumsabteilung wirklich lächeln und strahlte ebenfalls.

Sie saßen beide eine ganze Weile nur da und lächelten sich an. Schließlich, nahm Ron all seinen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich wieder etwas näher zu ihr.

„Kann…darf ich…können wir uns noch mal…küssen?", fragte er sehr unsicher.

Als Antwort lehnte sich Hermine etwas näher und Ron spürte zum zweiten Mal ihre Lippen. Obwohl der Kuss und der Zweite und auch der Dritte, der daraus entstand, sehr viel länger war, als ihr erster, für Ron war es viel zu kurz. Er seufzte enttäuscht als Hermine die Küsse beendete.

„Wir sollten uns wieder schlafen legen", sagte sie und erhob sich, doch Ron griff ihre Hand und hielt sie davon ab.

„Was?"

„Geh nicht", bat er leise.

Wie schnell auch immer die gesamte Stimmung sich geändert hatte, er hatte noch immer Angst davor, einzuschlafen und sich erneut im Ministerium wieder zu finden. Hermine musste die Angst in seinen Augen gesehen haben. Sie kam zurück und setzte sich erneut auf die Bettkante.

„Ich weiß, wovor du Angst hast. Ich fühle das gleiche. Lass uns einfach an einander Denken bevor wir einschlafen. An unsere Liebe."

Sie küsste ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen, dann verschwand sie in ihr eigenes Bett. Ron ließ sich, dies mal glücklich seufzend, in die Kissen sinken.

Wie schrecklich auch immer diese Nacht begonnen hatte, umso wunderbarer hatte sie geendet. Auch wenn sie noch so einiges zu besprechen hatte. Und obwohl die Angst an erneute Albträume ihn bedrückte, ein Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los.

_Hermine liebt mich._

* * *

_REVIEWS!!! Bitte!!!_


End file.
